hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
The nws mess ups
These are tornadoes that were given the wrong rating: Harper, Kansas(May 12, 2004): Was given a high-end F4 rating because of its slow stationary movement but clearly did F5 damage to a house. Extreme vegetation scouring and tree debarking was observed as well. Westminster, Texas: Rated high-end F3 but clearly produced high-end F4 damage. Extreme vegetation scouring, vehicles were thrown and mangled beyond recognition, houses that were not bolted down properly were swept away, and small plants and shrubs were ripped out of the ground. *'Tuscaloosa, Alabama': Clearly produced EF5 damage but was rated high-end EF4. *'Vilonia, Arkansas': The tornado swept away a bolted house but was rated EF4. *'Woodburn, Indiana': The tornado clearly produced EF4 damage but was rated EF3. *'Ider, Alabama': The tornado swept away a bolted daycare but was rated EF3 because of termites. *Elmer Oklahoma The tornado was the strongest rotation I have ever seen but remained over open country and was a EF4 *Chapman Kansas this tornado probably produced EF5 to a Farm house and easly reached EF5 strength during its life cycle. *Rochelle Illinois this tornado has clear evidence of EF5 damage on Wikipedia and threw a car 1 full mile. *Adel Georgia clearly produced EF4 damage to a house. *Perryville Missouri on wiki the tornado swept away a bolted house but the EF4 rating is preliminary so maybe it was a EF5 'Jarrell's picks' *'Broken Bow, Oklahoma – April 2, 1982': One home was swept away, but it was likely not anchored properly; other damage indicators did not match E/F5 threshold damage (F4 would be a more appropriate rating) *'Mulhall, Oklahoma – May 3, 1999': The southeast corner of Mulhall was more than a mile from the area of strongest winds in the tornado, and experienced borderline F4 damage as a result. The tornado strengthened well north of Mulhall where peak velocities of 246 to 257mph were recorded, however, indicating the storm was likely capable of causing F5 damage. *'Loyal Valley, Texas – May 11, 1999': One survey revealed potential F5 damage. Two homes were completely swept away, with the debris strewn long distances, large pieces of a pickup truck were found 3/4 of a mile away from its origin, severe ground scouring occurred through the entire path, along with a 720-foot long stretch of pavement scoured from a road. *'Chickasha, Oklahoma – May 24, 2011': Well-built homes with anchor bolts were swept away, pavement was scoured from roads and driveways, and vehicles were thrown up to 600 yards (549 meters) away, some of which were torn into multiple pieces or stripped down to their frames. The survey conducted by NWS Norman mentions this tornado as being a "plausible EF5". *'Goldsby, Oklahoma – May 24, 2011': Large and well-built homes with anchor bolts were swept completely away, extensive ground scouring occurred, and vehicles were thrown long distances and mangled almost beyond recognition. Layten's picks *'El Reno, Oklahoma (May 30, 2013)': Doppler radar recorded 297 mph winds, but was rated EF3 because no EF5 damage occurred. Heavily disputed. *'Walcott, North Dakota (July 12, 1955)': 11 farms were either totally destroyed or swept away. A house was also swept away. Rated F4 officially. NoJO's picks * Toledo, Ohio (April 11, 1965): Likely a very low end F5/EF5 event, but only rated a F4 event by the NWS * Loyal Valley, Texas (May 11, 1999): Likely reached F5 intensity, but only rated a F4 event...possible F5 damage was reported by a survey team. * Vilonia, Arkansas (April 27, 2014): Obviously a EF5 event, but only inflicted up to High End EF4/Low End EF5 damage...therefore left at a EF4 rating... * Davis, Oklahoma (May 9, 2016): Likely a EF5 event, but only rated a EF3 due to damages...but should have been rated either a EF4/EF5 event... * Albany, Georgia (January 22, 2017): Should have been rated either a EF4 or EF5 event...but only rated a High-End EF3, heavy damage was reported to many buildings, the mile wide tornado caused possible EF4 damage... * New Orleans, Louisiana (February 7, 2017): Likely a low end EF4 event, but only rated a EF3...yeah, I can't complain anymore xD Hitman's picks * Red Rock, Oklahoma (April 26, 1991): Obviously an F5 event, but inflicted high-end F4 damage, therefore rated F4. * Kellerville, Texas (June 8, 1995): Clearly an F5 with obvious F5 damage, but was missed in the survey and rated F4. * Spencer, South Dakota (May 30, 1998): F5 winds were recorded but rated F4 on damages. * Mulhall, Oklahoma (May 3, 1999): Easily an F5 with wind speeds over 290 mph. Sources have stated that this event was quite possibly more violent than the record breaking Bridge Creek-Moore tornado. The event also could have been as wide as 4 miles. * Loyal Valley, Texas (May 11, 1999): More than likely an F5 event but was rated F4 based on damage. * Harper, Kansas (May 12, 2004): Obviously an F5 event, but rated F4 on the movement speed of the tornado. * Tuscaloosa, Alabama (April 27, 2011): Clearly an EF5 event with anchor bolted foundations being swept away. * Chickasha, Oklahoma (May 24, 2011): Easily an EF5 event with visible EF5 damage to dozens of homes. Severe ground scouring occurred as well. * Goldsby, Oklahoma (May 24, 2011): Clearly an EF5 event with multiple signs of EF5 winds. * El Reno, Oklahoma (May 31, 2013): Easily an EF5 intensity tornado, however, was only rated EF3. The rating could have been an EF4 instead. * Vilonia, Arkansas (April 27, 2014): Easily an EF5 event, however, the final rating was a high-end EF4. Severe ground scouring, well-built homes completely swept away, and severe damage to vegetation occurred. * Davis, Oklahoma (May 9, 2016): Easily an EF5 event only rated EF3. The NWS could have had the final rating at EF4. * Chapman, Kansas (May 25, 2016): Obviously an EF5 event was rated a high-end EF4. Severe scouring and completely destruction of homes occurred. * Elon, Virginia (April 15, 2018): Easily an EF4 event and quite possibly an EF5 event, this event caused complete destruction to many homes, some bolted properly, others not. * Tescott, Kansas (May 1, 2018): Easily an EF4 event, the final rating was an EF3. Multiple homes were destroyed and scouring occurred. ---- *I recommend that any tornado added by users do so in a way I have done, just to keep consistency and organization. It would be easier to discuss as well. Category:Tornadoes